


You Are Always Special To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Williams Family Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sons, Stripping, Talking, Trip - Freeform, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny were a couple now, & Charlie loves Steve too, Will Danny take the plunge?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Always Special To Me:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were a couple now, & Charlie loves Steve too, Will Danny take the plunge?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Honolulu, Commander Steve McGarrett, along with Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, were taking their kids to Grace, & Charlie to the zoo. They were excited, & so were Danny, & Stee, But they never would admit to anyone. They would live for these kind of days, & spend time with the kids, & forget their worries.

 

"Can we see the tigers ?, The Tigers are my favorite", Charlie said with a smile, Steve kissed the top of his head, & said with a bigger smile, "Of course, We are gonna see every single animal in the joint", He then put the little boy up on his shoulders. Danny just smiled, as he watched the scene, & hugged Gracie closer to him, as they were making their way into the zoo, & have some fun.

 

It was the best day of their lives, & ended up with them playing on the beach, Rachel came to get them, & Grace hugged them, & said, "Love you, Guys", & she kissed them both, Charlie said with a smile, "Love you", & he hugged them too, & they left to go their mother's car, Steve & Danny wait for a few more minutes, & they went back in, & enjoyed their time to themselves. They also look forward to this time too, & it was always a beautiful moment between them, as they headed for the bedroom.

 

They stripped the other out of their clothing, & they hit the bed, Danny licked a stripe up Steve's cock, & teasing it. "SHIT, DANNY !", as he kept it up. Steve was like putty in his hands, as he was love bites all over his body. He was at his mercy, & the brunette doesn't mind, & neither does Danny. The Former Seal flipped them over, & gave him a hungry look, before he just devoured him without hesitation. They both went at it, & stopped after two hours. Danny went to get them some snacks, & beers.

 

"Danny, This has been amazing, Thanks for this, I never been fawned over before", The Blond kissed him on his chest, & said, "It doesn't have to end", He turned to face his bedside drawer, & got the ring box out, & held it out to him. Steve couldn't believe that the love is really proposing to him. He felt the tears threatening his eyes, as he looked at his lover in disbelief. The Former Seal was hoping that his lover was gonna do it, & now he is, The start of their new lives has begun. Danny took a deep breath, & said what has been on his mind.

 

"Steve McGarrett, You drive me crazy with your crazy stunts, & antics", Steve smiled, cause he knew that deep down, the blond loves that about him, & doesn't want him to change. He composed himself, & listened as his lover went on saying, "You are **_so_** fiercely loyal,  & don't ask for anything in return, I couldn't ask for a better partner on the job, & in life", They both smiled at that, & he continued on, "My kids love you, & claim you as Super Seal, What I am trying to say is, Steven McGarrett, You are always special to me, Will you marry me ?", Steve said exclaimed with happiness, "Yes, I will, Daniel Williams", & They shared a hot kiss, that turned passionate, They head for the showers for round two, They came out, & dried off after an hour, & they went to bed, holding each other, til they fell asleep & dream of pleasant things.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
